


Who Gave Up On You (Peterick)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, Established Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: "No, shut up! We talked about this years ago and I do not want to talk about it again! I love you, I love you so much, why can't you realize that?! What happened won't change that, you should know that…”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulpunk1808](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulpunk1808/gifts).



> title from What A Catch, Donnie. yes, you may stab me
> 
> this is a late christmas gift for my beautiful girlfriend, viccy. sorry this is late, hun, but i hope you like it none-the-less <3 prompt used; things you said when you thought i was asleep
> 
> this is also my first attempt at writing patrick and pete as characters, so i'm sorry if they're occ !!!

He didn’t know why he had woken up at near four am, but he had and here he was, sitting on the sheets of his bed, next to Patrick who had his back to him, sleeping soundly.

He twisted his fingers lightly in his t-shirt as he watched Patrick, the thought that an outsider might find this slightly creepy didn’t cross his mind. Even though Pete could only see his back, he knew that Patrick’s face would be calm, unlike it had been recently when he’s been awake.

“You need to stop stressing, y’know…” he gently mumbled, not realising he had done it, but not caring when he did. Patrick was a deep sleeper, he wouldn’t wake up from Pete quietly whispering.

“Everything will be fine, the songs are amazing, you sing them really well…” he mumbled, picking at the sheets a little. He could already feel a day where all he wanted to do was lay in bed and mope about nothing and everything. 

He slowly lied down next to Patrick, facing his back still and not bothering to climb under the sheets. He wanted to play with his boyfriend’s hair, but he didn’t want to wake him, so he kept his hands to his torso. 

“I wonder what would’ve happened if I did die…” he mumbled out, the words leaving his mouth without much thought to them. Patrick was asleep, so he wouldn’t get upset like he usually does when Pete thinks like this, right?

The bed moved slightly as Patrick shifted, but didn’t make any signs of waking up, so Pete continued, his mind not paying attention to the sleeping blonde. “I wonder how you would’ve reacted, and what would happen to the band, to us-“

In the dark room, the figure in front of him suddenly flipped around. Pete stared as Patrick, who didn’t look sleepy at all, wrapped his arms around Pete and pulled him close.

"No, shut up! We talked about this years ago and I do not want to talk about it again! I love you, I love you so much, why can't you realize that?! What happened won't change that, you should know that…”

 

Pete was silent as Patrick finished, his voice going from slightly raised to quiet. “You… heard all of that?” Pete finally mumbled out.  
“Yeah, I woke up when you did… I just-“ Patrick removed his face from Pete’s shoulder, looking at Pete, and even in the dark, Pete could make out the face Patrick made when he was sad. Eyes droopy, avoiding eye contact.

“I hate it when you talk like this. The band would’ve fallen apart, I would’ve fallen apart, you know that…”

Silence washed over the two, just on holding the other in the dark room at four am in the morning, maybe five am, who knows. But Pete finally wrapped an arm around Patrick’s waist, which usually meant he had relaxed and eased a little out of the dark place.

“…I love you too, ‘Trick.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is rlly shit sorry everyone


End file.
